Her Choice
by minterwint
Summary: *Lemon Alert* Kaname x Yuuki. Sub pairing will also emerge in later chapters. I have modified some character's personalities but not too much. It's what had happened after leaving Cross Academy focusing more on the Love Stories Lovemaking . Please R&R.


**A/N**

******None of the characters are mine******

****I have modified some of the characters but i really tried to keep them as they were in the anime. Later chapters will include other character's love stories but in the meantime, I will focus on Kaname and Yuuki. I want them to be paired up although this story will rollover to a second generation wherein I will make a love interest for Zero. Hope you like it. _****

* * *

It has been eight years since Yuuki and Kaname left the cross Academy with hanabusa, akatsuki, rima and the 'on-again-off-again' seiren.

Yuuki jumped a bit as she saw Seiren disappeared by the stone balustere where Kaname was standing near. Kaname turned and gave a little laugh. Yuuki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's funny how you never get used to Seiren popping in and out" he explained. Yuuki sighed and mumbled "on-again-off-again" while continuing her walk towards Kaname side.  
Subconsciously when Kaname is right beside her, she had gotten this habit of linking her arms to his and did just that as she stood beside him.  
Kaname, always affectionate and happy to have Yuuki by his side obliged. He leaned over and kissed her which she received graciously.

Down below hidden behind a tree, Ruka turned and tried as she might, she could not dismiss the hurt feeling that surfaced as she saw the scene above her. she ran, Akatsuki right behind her unnoticed.

Kaname felt the stir of emotion coming from Ruka, he was sad for the girl but there is simply nothing he could do. He tried to pull away from Yuuki but her slim hands had curled around his neck and was surprised he had not noticed it. He was happy to oblige, sometimes Yuuki would get like this when she's hungry and he always let her. he waited for the taste of blood on his lips but the rusty warm feeling was somewhat salty this time, alarmed, he opened his eyes to confirm what he already realized, Yuuki was crying. This time, he insisted to pull away.  
"Yuu..." she did not even look at him, she just bolted and ran away from him and headed back inside the mansion. "...ki". Kaname's heart was hurting so bad, his knees gave away and he slumped dejected and the more he forced the tears not to come, the more they overflowed and blurred his sight, his senses. He barely noticed the footsteps as they came, Hanabusa slumped beside him but said nothing. Kaname leaned on him and just let the tears fell.

Eight years passed, in Vampire years, it means nothing, but being with Yuuki, being unable to read her thoughts was painstakingly long. Kaname doesn't know what else to do, he knew it was out of gratitude and pity that Yuuki had come with him. He would have asked Yuuki wether or not he wanted to go back at Cross Acadamy and face Kiryuu if not for the fear of losing her not because she will leave him but because he knows although painful, Kiryuu will fulfill his destiny as a Vampire hunter and end her life.  
Sometimes he thinks he should end his to stop Yuuki from feeling obligated to stay alive for his sake. "maybe..." Kaname begun "No." Hanabusa answered firmly without letting him finish. Here in the Mansion, they were more lax than when they were at the academy and with Ichijo gone, Hanabusa had become Kaname's best friend as it should have been in the beginning.  
Kaname wiped his tears and laughed ruefully. He stood up, took a deep breath and walked towards the mansion to confront his greatest love and demise. Hanabusa just stared after him with pity that he tried not to feel for it was high treason for him to feel pity on a pure blood. If there's anyone to be pitied, it's Yuuki.

Kaname stood outside Yuuki's door with heart pounding. Only with Yuuki does he feel so uncertain, so nervous and so unsure of anything. Indecision that was never a familiar feeling for him slowly crept into his heart and only with Yuuki does he have this. He decided that his desire to see her was more demanding than his uncertainty. he raised his fist and knocked on the door softly. "I'm sorry." he said and before he can say anything else, the door had swung open. Yuuki, always unpredictable ever since she was awakened, took his arm and pulled him inside.

She led him to the bed and sat him down. She then crawled in "Lie with me, Kaname-neechan" she said in a soft voice. As always, Kaname did as he was told. "I'm sorry" he said again as he lay down beside her cradling her in his arms. Yuuki pulled his arms around her tighter, "no..." she said shaking his head. "Don't think about that, that was my mistake. I'm sorry, Kaname-neechan" Kaname nodded but not convinced. Yuuki pulled away a bit so as to be able to look at Kaname, he looked at her expectantly, tears brimming in corner of her eyes again. "Kaname..." she begun, bit her lower lip as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Kaname wiped them away gently with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead. "Kaname..." she said again. "Why..." she took a deep breath and forced her words out "Why won't you be with me?" she asked and dug her face in his chest.  
the question sort of took Kaname off guard. Wasn't it him that had wished for Yuuki to be with him? really be with him and not just be physically there but emotionally and mentally as well?  
Kaname's forehead creased as he try to digest Yuuki's question. "Why won't you love me as much as i love you?" Yuuki asked again adding another crease on Kaname's forehead.  
Yuuki's questions are not making any sense at all. "Why won't you let me in? Why do you always put a thick wall between us when I try to get close to you?" Kaname was getting confused and getting confused is one of his pet peeves he must never encounter, he tried to sit up but Yuuki was holding him tightly "Yuuki..." he begun "Why won't you love me, Kaname-neechan?" she asked.  
it broke the spell of Yuuki's tight grip on him and he slowly, gently broke free of her and sat up staring at the girl lying beside him in bewilderment. "But i've always loved you." Kaname said sounding more defensive than he meant.  
Yuuki sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "At first I thought you did." she said nodding "But when we left the Academy, I could feel your regret." Kaname thought hard about this for a moment. It was making his mind spin the way Yuuki says everything that he had been feeling for the past eight years, it was unnerving and he felt that there's something that he's missing completely.  
"I could feel how much you wished I never have left the Academy to be with you." she said and buried her head between her knees to avoid showing Kaname her tears. "I just wanted to be where you are." she said barely able to get the words out from the remorse she had tried to bury but unable to do so. "I'm sorry, Kaname-neechan" Yuuki raised her head and hastily started wiping her face and forcing a smile that hurt Kaname more than anything else in the world.  
it was more painful seeing Yuuki force a smile than actually just crying her heart out. He wants to stop the pain for Yuuki, he wants to just take all that makes her cry and force her to smile and make it his own so that she won't have to be burdened with anything. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly but as he did so, Yuuki pushed away "No!" she shouted, "Dont..." she looked up at him hurt "Stop...S-Stop." she stammered then could not contain anything anymore, she quickly jumped out of the bed and hurried to the door "I-I'll just get some water" her voice shaking.

As soon as the door closed behind Yuuki, Kaname slumped hard on the bed frustration creeping up on him, he wanted to scream, he wanted to thrash around and just release the anger building up inside him. The windows shattered, he stood up, went to the window and leapt out. He needed to get out. He went past the garden in a second and did not bother opening the gate, he just leaped through it and went to the ocean a few kilometres away and submerged himself in.

As a vampire, the need to breathe is not as essential as it is to a human. When he is troubled wich doesn't usually happen, he goes to the ocan and submerge himself within.

It was a few hours more when he emerged from the water drenched and the first thing he thought of was not something that he would have done so willingly. He ran towards the direction of the Academy.

It was early morning when he arrived and having sensed his presence, Zero stood in front of him the Bloody Rose at the ready, aimed at his heart no doubt. Kaname stood there with that look Kiryuu only knows too well. "Tch. Girl Trouble?" he spat still aiming the gun. Kaname just gazed on. Zero spat again but lowered his gun and walked away towards the woods where Kaname followed him. Kaname knew if there was anyone who can hel her with Yuuki, it would be Kiryuu. Regardless how much tehy hate each other, he knows, Kiryuu would always want to help Yuuki. Even if he is fated to take her life away.

"She wants you." Kaname spoke breaking the silence. words he hates saying, words that rings true for him alone.  
"Tch. I thought you were smart. He chose you didn't she?" Zero said leaning against the tree looking towards the Day Dorms. It was too early for anyone to be awake yet the sun was still hiding behind the clouds and he was not expecting anyone to wander about this early in the morning.  
Kaname remained silent.  
"What has Yuuki done now to piss you off so much?" Zero asked amused by the way Kaname just stands there looking dejected, like a boy promised of a toy but was not delivered. Kaname just stayed silent.  
"She chose YOU." he repeated as if he hasn't heard although he knows only too well how nothing escapes a vampire's hearing. He spoke the words with pain and detest it stung them both.  
"She wants you." He said again.  
"That's you talking, not her." Zero answered hating every mintue spent with Kaname.  
"I love her" Kaname said in a desperate tone Zero was not familiar with.  
"Tell me something i don't know."  
"Why would she sayd those things to me?" Kaname asked his voice on edge but still remaining his composure with a numb distant look.  
Zero looked at him for the first time and what he saw surprised him. It was a man so lost he had to have an old mortal enemy console him. Regardless if it will end in bloodshed. a man so numb to feel anything he went to his own grave maker just so he could start feeling again.  
Zero stared at him hard and as always when he looks at Kaname, all he could see is Yuuki. He raised his gun and fired.

Kaname felt the pain in his right shoulder and the drip of blood and the smell intoxicating his senses. He still hasn't moved, he was glad of the pain. He looked up with a smile in the corner of his lips.  
"You have no f*ckin right to be as remorseful as you are right now. SHE CHOSE YOU!" Zero shouted pain and anger flowing through his words like salt on Kaname's open wound.  
"You awakened her and you stopped trusting her."  
"That's not true." Kaname mumbled  
"She's not your little puppet that you can steer away from danger all the time. She embraced danger just becasue of YOU and you..." A gunshot rang again, this time Kaname woke up. Like a spalsh of cold water in winter, Zero's words rang in his ears _She embraced danger because of YOU_  
Kaname could not believe what he heard, he stared at Zero as if seeing him for the first time, he thought Zero was the danger and he took Yuuki away to keep her alive.  
As if hearing his thoughts, Zero continued "We couldn't be together. She wanted to protect me from destroying myself. Imagine ending her life by your own hands..." he paused to see Kaname's reaction and he did not disappoint him. He saw the look of indidgnation in the vampire's face with the thought of Yuuki's life taken by his own hands. He could not even bare to see her suffer.  
"You treat her like some fragile thing that will easily break. She's not so delicate, you know." Zero said with a smirk, cocking his gun again and aimed to fire again.  
"She fed me, remember? I made thesame mistake thinking it was me protecting her."  
Kaname stood straight, now feeling the pain of the bullet dssolving his skin. He raised a hand and took the bullets out from both shoulders and then nodded.  
He finally understood. He had been hurting her by always pulling away.  
By boxing Yuuki, he had hurt her many times over. She had complied to his every request, even taking her freedom away. He had placed her in a place where she had no friends, where her bodyguard hates her. She had endured so much just for his sake.  
"Why?" Kaname asked, more to himself than to anyone else.  
"SHE CHOSE YOU!" Zero shouted banging the tree with his fist making it shudder and leaves to rain down but was caught in the sudden wind of spring.  
Kaname's expression softened and was overwhelmed witht he information he had just received.  
Yuuki loves him, she still loves him the way she always had since she was born.  
"Don't you dare make me regret letting her go." Zero said one last time.  
Then turned and started to walk away.  
Kaname smiled at his retreating back "Thank you so much, Zero-san".  
Zero stopped in his tracks, he swirled back but Kaname was gone, just the pool of red where Kaname spilt his blood. It was the first time Kaname had ever called him by his first name like that. It had always been Kiryuu. "Tch. He really was that desperate? Stupid lucky demon." he muttered and his thoughts unwantingly filled again of Yuuki.

_She chose YOU_ Zero's words kept ringing in Kaname's ears as he made his way back to the mansion. The wounds the bloody rose gave him was stinging and it was a long way back to the mansion, just as he begun to stumble, a hand caught him and supported his weight. He smiled. "Thank you, Seiren." The white haired vampire just bowed his head in acknowledgement and sped up in order to reach their destination as soon as possible.  
Kaname's wounds were deep and does not heal as quickly. He was losing blood quite quickly eventhough the wound did not hit any vital part.

A hundred feet from the mansion gates, Kaname saw Yuuki's bright light skin speeding towards him, he could not help but smile regardless of the scolding he will get later on. Seeing Yuuki hold him made him relax and he drifted off to sleep only to be awaken by her sobs. He woke up in his bed, his shirt removed and the smell of Yuuki's blood filling his nostrils. It took him a few more minutes to be aware how he was drinking her blood from a slit in her wrist artery and he licked the wound to heal and stopped. "You have to drink more, Kaname-neechan" Yuuki urged and took her wrist to make another cut but Kaname stopped her. He pulled Yuuki closer wiped her tears away and kissed her on the lips. He moved to his side and pulled Yuuki to lie down beside him. He heard the silent footsteps and the click of the door. the others who were in the room had left and he has Yuuki all to himself.  
He heard Zero's bitter voice again, _She chose you_, "Yuuki..." He murmured, Yuuki looked up at him, "Kaname, you have to drink more. You lost a lot of blood" he smiled softly and nodded.  
He inched in closer so as to kiss her but instead he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaled Yuuki's sweet scent, nibbled her ear a bit then took a bite rupturing her soft white skin. Yuuki moaned and grabbed hold of his strong arms tightly and then as the rythm of his intake slowed down, Yuuki relaxed her grip but her heart was beating like a drum.

She was too aware of Kaname sucking at her neck and with every gulp, she was losing all other senses than the feel of Kaname's lips on her neck that she bare noticed him licking away the drips down her chest. Kaname worked his way through her upper blouse and expertly removed her clothing then slowly, his hand cupped her breast and he began to play with her nipple sending a tingling feeling to Yuuki that rushed down in liquid between her thighs. She could not help but moan as Kaname started to suck and nibble on her other nipple. "K-Kaname…." Yuuki gasped when Kaname reached down and slid his hand inside her panties and started to feel her wetness and she had to grab hold of him as Kaname flexed his finger and strated rubbing her clit. "Yuuki…I want you so much." Kaname murmured in her ear as Yuuki bit her lower lip hard as he started to rub a bit faster. "Mmph…K-Kaname…"

Yuuki arched her back and grabbed Kaname's shoulders, she held his arm to a halt and sat up slowly. Then she cupped his face and kissed him passionately, she tried to work on his pants but stumbled as Kaname cupped her breast again and started playing with her nipple. They broke off for a few second that seemed like hours as Kaname hastily unzip and pull down his pants revealing his hardened cock, Yuuki blushed crimson and let Kaname lay her down.

Kaname started giving Yuuki butterfly kisses here and there sucking and licking every inch his lips touch. When he reached between Yuuki's legs again, it was wetter than before and very warm. Kaname positioned herself on top of the small girl careful not to crush her and slowly and ad gently as he could, he entered her while distracting Yuuki with kisses interchanging with sucking her nipples.

Yuuki was very happy that for the first time in eight years that she and Kaname had been living in the same house, he had finally allowed her to make love to him. In the beginning he was always hesitant and would pull away when things get too hot for him and he was always afraid, Yuuki senses his hesitation all the time. It had hurt her all the time but he loves Kaname and he knows that whatever his reasons were, it was for the best.

She felt him enter her, he was hard and it was painful in the beginning, he had to bite her lip to avoid screaming out, she smelled blood and felt it trickle down her chin from her lip where she had bitten. Kaname licked it from her neck up her mouth and kissing her. "Does it h-hurt?" he asked Yuuki who have tears in the corners of her eyes. Yuuki shook her head and kissed him pulling him closer and as she did so, he dug in deeper into her that made her gasp and moan. She was so tight that Kaname tried hard to keep a slow pace. Slowly, they created a rythmn and with the mixture of pain and pleasure, Yuuki begun to thrust harder making Kaname clutch on the pillows. "Y-Yuuki…" he moaned as he watched getting even more turned on than he already is seeing Yuuki all red with her mouth opening and closing between gasping and moaning. "Kaname…f-faster…" and Kaname did follow her rythmn. Yuuki clutched on to him locking him in her arms "Y-Yuuki…I-I'm coming…" Kaname gasped as the surge of pleasure threatens to conquer him, "Kaname…K-Kaname.." he had meant to pull out but Yuuki was clutching at him so tightly and thrusting so hard at the same time, He buried his face in her soft dark hair inhaling the sweet fragrance of aloe vera and chamomile. He came and felt Yuuki getting warmer as well and he knew, they had come together.

Kaname managed to pull himself off of her and lay by her side which in turn, she snuggled up to him. Kaname smiled contedtedly, something that he had not done for a very long time. "Kaname…" Yuuki purred, "Hm?" he asked kissing the top of her head, "I love you" she said sleepily and fell into a deep satisfied sleep hoping the warmth she feels in her abdomen will remain when she wakes up. She had meant to say thank you, but the words she had uttered was more of a subconscious action that she just hugged him tight, happy that he had finally accepted her. If only he wasn't so tired he wouldn't have fallen asleep from the happiness bubbling inside him. The couple held each other as if no intention of letting go at all and slept on to let their bodies heal and recuperate. The bottled up feeling and heat was released in an outburst that made them exhausted.

Although not really expecting any sort of attack, the four vampires outside made sure they guard the mansion knowing that their masters will be sleeping soundly, dead to the world but very much aware of each other even in their dreams.

* * *

**A/N**

***next chapter will still be Kaname x Yuuki. please leave me reviews. Thank you.***


End file.
